This invention relates to flexible electronics. Flexible circuit boards for electronic applications are well known and widely used. Recently, flexible displays have been developed using a variety of technologies. Some flexible displays may be bent and even rolled up along a single direction, while in the perpendicular direction these displays are rigid. Other flexible displays may be bent in any direction but even these displays are bendable only in one direction at a time. If they are bent in two directions, points of high (theoretically infinite) strain develop at intersections of bending axes.
One of the motivations behind the drive for flexible electronics in general and flexible displays in particular is that wearable electronic products could be used during activities, like sports. However, a flexible display made using current technologies is much more like a sheet of paper than like a piece of cloth; it may be bent but it is not geometrically compliant. Improvements in the design of flexible displays are necessary to make them wearable devices, among other uses.